


Sangre (Blood)

by NocturnalFriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalFriend/pseuds/NocturnalFriend
Summary: I want to thank Bea58 for allowing me to translate this into english. I did my best to translate it as near as I could stay with their wording, but also get it to read smoothly.If you understand spanish I recommend you to read their work!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed (unrequired)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Sangre (Blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sangre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164650) by [Bea58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea58/pseuds/Bea58). 



> I want to thank Bea58 for allowing me to translate this into english. I did my best to translate it as near as I could stay with their wording, but also get it to read smoothly.  
> If you understand spanish I recommend you to read their work!

Gavin Reed was dying. And it was truly ironic.

  
The smile it brought to his lips was stiff, bitter and pained, it could as well have been confused with an expression of desperation, which wasn’t far from the truth. This smile was filled with disbelief, resignation and a love so great it literally hurt.

  
Every rime he coughed, it all transformed into this, this pain born of love, and it was as much the feeling of anguish afterwards that contrasted sharply with the heat of the day. It was barely the beginning of august, the streets filled with happiness brought by the summer, and Gavin hated it. The suffocating heat, the unbearable happiness in children. He constantly found himself counting the days until autumn would arrive and bring with it the immaculate white winter.  
And now he realized, he would not last to see the beautiful sunsets anymore, when the cold wind was accompanied by colourful dead leaves. He had really hoped to see it again.

  
In exchange, he held soft, small petals in his hand. They were of some shade of purple, covered in his blood.

  
Hanahaki. How poetic it sounded, the name misleading. Reality was a lot more pathetic. Dying of unrequired love. Which god had thought it fitting to torment him this way? The same who had given souls to machines probably.

  
And this was exactly where his problem laid, wasn’t it? Androids that were alive. That felt.

  
Connor had been dispatched to the DPD, all smiles and honest curiosity and intrigue. At the same time he had been radiating the same kind of aura as an apex predator, perceptive and with a look in his brown eyes that made him a great detective.

  
Always nice to everyone, giving his love to them, safe the stupid detective who had, without even knowing it, fallen for him. And now he was dying without even knowing how to feel about it.

  
It was equally probable that he would manage to die in the line of duty before the symptoms became notable. The problem was, he didn’t want to die.  
At this point of life, he had often speculated about death, it was a given as a detective. An arrest that went wrong or himself starring as the victim of an assassination. During a persecution. Then his death would probably pass off as exactly that and as nothing more. Including the possibility of dying at his desk from excessive workload seemed promising. It all would be better than this.

  
Why now then when he’d finally found something to live for, did fate decide to dictate a cruel way for him to find his end?

  
He held no hope that he wouldn’t die alone riddled with dead flowers coated in blood. It made him cry and curse at the same time at the thought. Maybe Connor would be his death, maybe he wouldn’t. Gavin only hoped the android would be spared of these feelings. He shouldn’t see his feelings reflected at him as he hacked them up, coated in blood.


End file.
